A sweet moment to share
by Pandore Hart
Summary: At the Academy HD, Kanna Hart is 6 months pregnant and looks forward to the arrival of her baby (... you already know who it is), but when it starts to move for the first time, it has a little shame in front of people and prefers to spend this moment alone with her baby!


_A sweet moment to share_

 **Hello everyone ! Here is a little strange story I admit about Kanna's mother during her pregnancy, but I found the context pretty cute, since in my opinion it happens to all women who are pregnant, I think eh, I'm sure of nothing at all, but I find it still cute!**

 **I hope that you enjoyed it, do not hesitate to tell me your opinion in comments, it will make me very happy! I make very big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter in Survivers or Damian's story! Kisses**

At the HD Academy, Kanna Hart usually works on her computer with other women, our dear Kanna is already 6 months pregnant and sometimes she takes the opportunity to do research on the Internet for baby clothes and toys. Suddenly, she feels a little kick in her belly, she jumped and then put her hand on her belly, there she feels a movement of her baby in the palm of her hand.

Kanna blushed enormously when one of her colleagues asked her what was wrong

\- Uh ... It's nothing! I have to go to the toilet! She said before running into the toilet, she sat down and lifted her t-shirt hiding her rounded belly, she sketched a smile and with her fingers she patted on her belly

\- Hey ... where are you? She whispers, Kanna sees her baby give her small kicks, the sensation is a little painful for her and yet it made her smile, she laughs and keeps tapping on her belly so that the baby responds

\- "Toc, Toc" Kanna is all right? One of her colleagues calls her in a worried voice, Kanna hurries to hide her belly and go out

\- I'm fine ! She exclaims, returning to the office with cheeks blushed !

In the evening, Kanna was forcibly invited by her colleagues to a small outing to the restaurant all together, of course out of respect for Kanna they did not consume too many spirits and did not offer it either to avoid the risks , Kanna is a bit embarrassed until the friendly hand of Laure Riperl arises on his shoulder

\- You do not have to worry too much, when I was pregnant with Jack it was the same for me! Besides, do you know if you have a boy or a girl? Kanna blushes while stroking her belly then she answers

\- I'm waiting for a boy! Announces with a smile, then she feels that her baby is still moving, she caresses her belly to hope to soothe !

At the end of the evening, Kanna hastened to go into her bed, completely tired of all her emotions, it is then that on her bedside table, she finds a small music box and to decide the " approaching her belly, the little sweet music made her baby react and move again! The small movements in her belly make Kanna a little sick, she decides to sit on her bed while keeping the music box ready her belly so that she can feel her baby move a little more

\- (Sigh) ... Why does it take so long ? I wish I had you in my arms now ! She sighs sadly, then begins to groan in pain, she stretches out and waits for her baby to calm down !

8 months

Once again, Kanna left her office to lock herself in her room, but she had reported that she could no longer work because of her pregnancy, so Ziggourat acquitted her of her work and offered a long leave plus an appointment with a doctor for another ultrasound. She had to go there obligatorily today, the doctor then lengthened it and then applied cream to him before putting the detection device, the image takes a little time to appear and then her baby starts to move, the movements are quite strong and the doctor is quite surprised.

Embarrassed, Kanna hurries to cover her belly and caress her to calm her baby, the doctor sketched a smile and then came to caress Kanna's belly to tell her

\- You're embarrassed Kanna ? But you do not have to be, you should rather tell yourself that when your baby moves, it is that he is doing very well and that he is very impatient ! The baby's movements become a little stronger and Kanna groans in pain and yet she smiles

\- Here is a rather active one ! Remarked the doctor amused; And for your embarrassment, I understand you it is always more pleasant to be alone during the movements of her baby, for it is certain that to see a belly move is a little scary, is a baby, this may be a nice time to share ... Follow my advice, share this moment ! The doctor told him.

In the evening, Kanna goes to eat in the staff room where all the women welcome her and come to help her sit down, there, Laure asked her how the ultrasound went and when she touched her belly, the baby started to move, all the girls were surprised and rushed to see the baby's movements, through the skin of Kanna's belly, one could see the shape of a small baby body, Laure the caress gently and then the baby still moves, one no longer sees his form but one sees squirming in the belly of his mother. All embarrassed, Kanna blushes at the sight of muttering while rubbing her stomach

\- Pity ... calm down!

\- I'm sorry ... My baby seems a bit stressed and impatient! She apologizes for being embarrassed.

Laure sketches an amused smile and then learns to Kanna

\- You know Kanna, it does not matter! I too was pregnant, and Jack moved a lot in my belly too, take it as a sign that means "I'm here and I'm fine! And then ... It's pretty cute to witness this kind of moment! Kanna sketched a reassured smile.

Last day of pregnancy!

Kanna had to be taken to the hospital on the morning of the last day of the year, only Laure and Ziggourat accompanied her and stayed all day waiting for the birth which started at 2:00 pm and then ended at dusk at 5:45 pm. A baby's cries echoed in Ziggourat and Laure's ears and when they were allowed to enter the room, they found Kanna sitting on her bed, giving her little newborn baby her breast 'she called Damian! A small baby with very white skin, already with light blue hair, and big gray eyes closed while he suckles his mother's milk

A pleasant moment to share with her baby, and that Kanna was waiting since the beginning of her pregnancy !


End file.
